supernaturalbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
12x19 O Futuro
O Futuro |300px Season 12 Episódio 260 Exibição Original 27 Abr 2017 Dirigido por Amanda Tapping Escrito por Robert Berens,Meredith Glynn Monstro Dagon Linha do Tempo Abril 2017 Localização Lebanon, Kansas/Fall River, Massachusetts Espisódio Anterior A Lembrança Permanece Próximo Episódio Galhos & Fios & Tasha Banes Supernatural IMDb Sinopse Sam (Jared Padalecki) encontra uma maneira de parar o bebê do Lucifer (Mark Pellegrino), mas Castiel (Misha Collins) tem outra coisa em mente para Kelly (estrela convidada Courtney Ford). Dean (Jensen Ackles) fica furioso quando descobre que alguém roubou o Colt. Kelly toma uma decisão ousada sobre o futuro de seu bebê. Personagens : Personagens *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel : Menores *Lúcifer *Kelly Kline *Dagon *Kelvin *Hozai *Josué Músicas Nenhuma Curiosidades *O episódio tem um 1,38 milhões de telespectadores e um rating de 0,5, tornando este o episódio menos visto do Temp 12 e toda a série. *Esta é Misha crédito 100 's no show. Ele já apareceu em 99 episódios e dirigido Época 9 episódio, O ajudante pequeno da mãe . *Este episódio é dirigido por Amanda Tapping , a atriz que interpretou Naomi na 8ª temporada . *Este é seu primeiro Supernatural episódio para dirigir. *Isso faz dela a quarta membro do elenco para dirigir um episódio. Os outros eram Jensen Ackles ( Weekend at Bobby , The Girl Next Door , Heartache , Soul Survivor & The Bad Seed ), Misha Collins ( ajudante pequeno da mãe ) e Richard Speight Jr. ( Just My Imagination & Stuck in the Middle (com você) ) . *Este é o primeiro episódio para caracterizar Kelly que não foi escrito por Brad Buckner e Eugenie Ross-Leming . *De acordo com showrunner Andrew Dabb , esta é a última das três Castiel episódios centric desta temporada. Os episódios anteriores foram Lily Sunder Tem alguns arrependimentos e Stuck in the Middle (com você) . *Foi revelado neste episódio que um Nephilim precisa apenas 5 meses antes de eles nascerem. *Dean revela que ele dorme com a Colt debaixo do travesseiro. *Dean procura por Castiel na Sala 15 da casamata , que anteriormente era Mary room 's. *É revelado que Dean fez Castiel uma mixtape de suas "Top 13 faixas do Led Zeppelin" como um presente. *Fazendo uma mixtape para alguém tem sido considerado como um gesto romântico. *Joshua morte de faz dele o terceiro personagem na Temporada 12 ter aparecido anteriormente em temporadas anteriores apenas para morrer em um presente. O primeiro era Billie , seguido pelo vampiro alfa . *Sua morte também marca a segunda vez que um governante do Céu foi morto enquanto ainda está no comando, o primeiro foi Raphael . *Governantes anteriores do Céu , como Michael e Metatron , perderam as suas posições ao ser derrotado, não morto. *Dagon disse Kelvin que servir Lucifer tem suas vantagens. No entanto, nunca é claramente afirmado que queria dizer com isso. *Pela primeira vez, Castiel chama os anjos seus "homens" em vez de "irmãos" ou "irmãos". *A roupa de cama no quarto de motel Kelly e Castiel estadia foi previamente visto em Phantom Traveler , Início , Sombra , The Song Remains the Same e Just My Imagination . Vídeo Promo thumb|center|335 px Categoria:Episódios Season 12 Categoria:Episódios